Electronic systems often include circuits that are powered by different power supply voltages, or that require different signal levels to activate circuit components. Such systems include circuitry to translate signals between different voltage levels. For example, some such systems include level shifting circuits (level shifters) are used to translate signals from one voltage level to another. A level shifter may be used to translate a signal from a lower voltage to a higher voltage, or to translate a signal from a higher voltage to a lower voltage.